Supernaturally Paranormal
by TellyVFan
Summary: Norman Babcock is a young man with an extraordinary gift to see the dead. But, what happens when he starts having visions of a woman he has never met? He goes looking for her, and finds more then he bargained for when they have to save the world. Will Norman be able to handle Coraline Jones and become friends, will things go south, or will they become more then just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Standford, California- 2018 Wybie: So, the old lady said this is where her husband was buried, right?  
Coraline: (Sarcasticly) No, she said he was buried in the other abandoned cemetery at the end of town. Of course this is where she said he was buried, now come on.  
Wybie: Okay, I'm coming Jonesy. (Chuckles under his breathe)  
Coraline: What are you so happy about (picks the lock to the cemetery gates), I thought you hated these kinds of jobs?  
Wybie: I was just thinking about how after this month I'm going to have to find something else to call you. Coraline: (Chuckles) Guess you are right about that Wybie. After all, starting the 1st of November I become Mrs. Coraline Lovat.  
Coraline opened the cemetery gates, and signaled Wybie to follow her. In the nine years they had been monster hunting, he never could get past how wrong it felt to be breaking into places to do what they did, but he knew it was necessary. It was not that he thought it was creepy (especially since he loved creepy), it just felt like bad juju to him. Coraline: Did you remember to bring the salt and matches?  
Wybie: (Opens his backpack) I got them right here. We should probably hurry up, unless you want to be late to Professor Winchester's lecture tomorrow on how to properly pronounce latin verbs?  
Coraline: (With mock-sarcasm) Oh no. Who in their right mind would even think about missing out on such a important topic? (Chuckles again) Don't worry about it Wybie. We will have plenty of time to take this spirit out, get back to the college before they know we left, and rest up for the Professor's lecture.  
Wybie: You said that last time with the vampire, and then I ended up locked in a coffin till 10:00am. (Stopped in front of a grave that read: "Here lies Timothy Burton") This is it.  
Coraline: Yup, lets get to work. Oh, and F.Y.I. the coffin thing was not my fault.  
Wybie: Just keep telling yourself that Jonesy.  
Coraline rolled her eyes and smiled at her fianc . They started to dig up Mr. Burton's grave, which gave Coraline time to think about how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. She had it all pictured in her mind: they would get married, go to Loch Ness for their honeymoon, come back to finish up school and get their degrees, spend a few more months hunting monsters, and then hang up their axes and start a nice normal life. Although that last part might be a little tricky, especially since normal was not exactly the word she would use to describe the last nine years of their lives. Could they really give up the hunting game, could they really leave this dangerous life behind them? Coraline was so lost in her thoughts she did not even know they had reached the coffin.  
Wybie: Jonesy, you okay there? You look a bit dazed.  
Coraline: What? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff.  
Wybie: Well, maybe you shouldn't be thinking about stuff when we are trying to vanquish a vengeful spirit.  
Coraline: Don't be such a baby. Its not like this ghost as killed anyone yet, it just has seriously injured them.  
Wybie: (Opens the coffin and starts salting the body) Hey, I just prefer to be cautious, and you seem to be distracted. (Smiles coyly) You know maybe if I took you over my knee, then you might learn to pay attention to your surroundings better. (Finishes salting the body and takes out a can of gasoline)  
Coraline: (In a flirty voice) Mr. Lovat, are you threatening to spank me?  
Wybie: (Also being flirty) Maybe I am, what are going to do about it? (Throws gasoline on the body)  
Coraline: I don't know. That was a "very serious" threat you made, so I might just have to punish you for it (wraps her arm around Wybie and gives him a kiss).  
Wybie stopped what he was doing and looked into Coraline's brown eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight, and managed to look both mischievous and loving at the same time. He placed a hand on her freckled face, cupping her cheek in his palm and rubbing it slowly. The outside world seemed to vanish around them with only each other remaining. Wybie leaned in to kiss Coraline's pink lips, but before he could something tugged on the back of his coat. It tugged again, this time hard enough to toss him across the cemetery. He landed on top of another grave about twenty feet away with a loud thud. The impact was hard enough to pop his shoulder out of its socket, and he grabbed his arm and hissed in pain. Resentfully, he sat up to see what had thrown him so easily. Standing in front of his future wife was a man in tattered clothes with wild brown and grey hair, who appeared to be floating in mid-air. Wybie quickly searched for the box of matches he brought, but found that they had been tossed aside when he had fallen. The man turned around to face Wybie, revealing an angery expression on his face.  
The Man: (In a echoey voice) You will pay for touching my love.  
Wybie: Jonesy, a little help here!  
Coraline: (Looking for the matchbox) Don't worry, I got you!  
Wybie: (Voice Straining) Actually, I think he's the one that gots me!  
Coraline sees that the floating man was holding Wybie by the throat, and was trying to choke him to death. She begins to look even faster for the matches, as her fianc starts to gasp for air and freedom. Finally, she sees the matchbox a few feet away from where the man had Wybie. Coraline sneaks up on them to get the matches, then quickly heads back to the open coffin. She lights a match- sliding on her knees at the same time, and drops it into the coffin. At the same time, the man choking Wybie drops him on the ground.  
The Man: NOOOO! (Burst into flames)  
Coraline: (Panting heavily) See. Didn't I say that I had you?  
Wybie: (Gasping and panting) You...sure...did. I...owe...you...one.  
Coraline: Don't get cold feet on are wedding day, and I promise that will pay me back in full. (Chuckles)  
Wybie: Ha ha, very funny. (Tries to stand up, but is having trouble) Hey, what do you think he meant by "you will pay for touching my love."  
Coraline: Maybe he thought I was his wife. (Goes over to help Wybie stand) She did say I looked a lot like her when she was a young bride. (Smiles coyly) Then again, maybe he just saw my face and fell in love with me.  
Wybie: (Finally gets up, and clutches his arm) Yeah right. You may be pretty Jonesy, but you ain't that pretty.  
Coraline: Oh really, if you think that about me, then maybe we should call off the wedding. What do you think (bats her eyelashes)?  
Wybie: I think you are weird, scary, and incredibly dangerous. But, there is no one in the world I would rather marry then you.  
Coraline rolls her eyes at how cheesy Wybie sounded, and give him a playful punch in the arm he is holding. He rubs his arm harder, as if the punch hurt it, but then smiles at Coraline. He leans in to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but she graps his coat so he can not pull away. They continued their kiss for another minute before pulling apart. At that moment, all of Coraline's fears for the future seemed to melt away. However, that moment did not last for long. Something long and shadowy had grabbed on to Wybie's leg, and was dragging him towards a huge mausoleum. Coraline tried to go after him, but something else was holding her back. As she fought to reach her love, he fought to break free of what had him.  
Coraline: (Struggling) Hold on, I'm coming for you! Just give me a minute!  
Wybie: (Holding on to the mausoleum steps and struggling) I'm trying, but I can't hold on much longer! (Lets go of the steps) JONSEY!  
Coraline: WYBIE!  
Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts- one year later Norman Babcock wakes up screaming at the top of his lungs, and sees that his roommate is shaking him by the shoulders. He stops screaming and looks at his roommate and best friend, Neil Downe, who seems to be terrified by the outburst.  
Neil: Dude, are you okay? You looked like you were having another nightmare, so I tried to wake you up, but then you started screaming.  
Norman: Sorry, Neil. I didn't think it was going to be that bad tonight. (Gets out of bed and goes to look at himself in the bathroom mirror) They had been slowing down, so I thought I was in the clean. (Opens up a bottle of sleep pills and downs half of them)  
Neil: Guess you were wrong. (Gives his friend a glass of water) You were saying something this time. It kind of sounded like a name, but who would name someone Wybie? (Watches his friend rub his head and sighs) You really should tell someone about these nightmares, or else you are going to make yourself sick.  
Norman: I can't. (Looks at the floor) They don't feel like nightmares. They seem to be real, almost like they actually happened.  
Neil rolls his eyes and leaves his friend to stare at nothing. Norman looks back at the mirror, which suddenly has the image of a young woman on it. He jumps back in shock, but the image then vanishes. It looked like the woman from his dream. Norman decides to forget about for now, and goes back to his bed to try and get some sleep. However, this would not be the last time he sees the woman from his dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts- The next morning Norman Babcock was awaken by the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over to see that it read 7:00a.m., and then rolled on his back with a huff. He was not in the mood to get out of bed today, not after what happened last night, but he had no say in the matter. Neil Downe, Norman's best friend and roommate, walked into their shared room carrying a large take-out bag in one hand. It was the usual breakfast they got every single day: bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and mini fruit bowls. Norman rolled on his side to face the wall, however, that did not stop Neil from plopping his butt onto Norman's bed.  
Norman: (With great irritation) Neil, I am not in the mood for food right now. (Pulls blanket over his head) Go away.  
Neil: Come on dude, you could use some food in you. A nice big breakfast might help you forget about that dream last...  
Norman: (Jumps out from under the blanket and cuts Neil's sentence short) IT WASN'T A DREAM!  
Neil: (Puts his hands up in defense) Okay, geez! Fine, it was not a dream, but it was something bad. I still think you should eat breakfast (holds out a box of food).  
Norman: (Reluctantly takes the box) Fine, but next time get less food. We are on a budget and can not afford all this stuff, not to mention, I can not eat as much as you.  
After they finished breakfast, Neil and Norman got ready to start their day. They washed up, got dressed, combed their hair, and grabbed their school books. Norman ran a hand through his long brown hair to smooth it out, but then it just popped back up into a fluffy mess. He sighed- of course it was not going to behave, so he grabbed the bottle of hair gel next to the sink. He took a big glob of the gel and ran it through his hair, making sure that he got it in everywhere. Neil walked in to see if Norman was ready to leave, and shook his head in exasperation.  
Norman: (Looking at Neil from the mirror) What? Neil: You know, if you shaved your head, then you wouldn't have to bother with all that guck. I can even help (smiles widely).  
Norman: (Sarcasticly) Ha ha, very funny. So, you just going to stand there and watch me fix my hair, or is there something else on your mind?  
Neil: Actually, I wanted to talk about these nightmares you keep saying are nothing.  
Norman: (Turns around and walks past Neil) That's because they are nothing. Please, can we just forget about it. (Grabs a bottle of pills off his dresser and throws it in his backpack)  
Neil: (Ignores Norman) That is what I thought too, but then I went online and read up on people who can see the dead. It said that "Mediums" can not only talk to and see the dead, but if they are advanced enough, then they may be able to see into the future and tell what happens next. What if, what you saw in your dream last night was a vision of the future?  
Norman: (Rolls his eyes) It wasn't a vision of the future. (Rubs his forehead and closes his eyes) It didn't feel like it was going to happen, it felt more like it already had happened. (Opens eyes) Now that you told me your theory and it turned out to be wrong, can we leave for school please?  
Neil: No.  
Norman looks at his friend with a frustrated expression, and heads for the bedroom door. He walks out and Neil follows him. They leave the house and get into Neil's car, with Neil giving Norman a death glare the entire time. Neil starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, but once he pulls out he begins to tell Norman more about Mediums.  
Neil: I also read that Mediums can see past events, usually because a ghost wants them to help correct a wrong done to them, or something along those lines. (Looks over at Norman) What do you think?  
Norman: (Just looks at the road stoically) I think you are getting into my personal business, and that you should stay out of it.  
Neil: Look man, I just want to help you, and its pissing me off that you won't let me! I know it has been hard ever since your grandma past to the other side, but that doesn't mean you have to be a douche! You can't keep pretending ghost don't exist, you can't keep pretending these vision don't exist, and you really can't keep taking pills to block it all out! Norman: (Whips his head to face Neil) You don't get it, without my grandma I'm lost! She said that she would stay as long as I needed her, (starts crying) well, I still need!  
Neil: (Sighs) You're right, I don't get it. I don't get how hard it is for someone like you to lose a person, because you are not like other people. You can see the dead, so you never really lose anyone, because you can still see them. (Stops at a red light and turns to Norman) I know you miss your grandma, but you should be happy that she is in a better place, and I know she wouldn't have wanted you to deny your powers.  
Norman: You never even met her, how could you know that?  
Neil: Duhh, because your hurting yourself by downing any prescription medication you can get your hands on, and I don't think anyone's grandma would be happy with their grandson popping pills.  
Norman: (Wipes tears on sweater sleeve) I know, but I can't take seeing anymore ghost right now- it hurts to much. The pills are the only way to block them out.  
Neil: (Shakes his head in submission) I give up. You aren't going to listen to me. (Drives when the light turns green)  
Norman: Stop worrying about me. I just need a break from ghost and their problems for awhile, then I might be able to fix my own.  
Neil: Then will you find out what the nightmares are about?  
Norman: (Face palms) I thought you said you were giving up?  
Neil: I said I was giving up on the pill thing, I never said I was giving up on the other thing?  
Norman laid his head on the back of the seat, and let out a loud grunting noise out of annoyance to his friend. They pulled into the parking lot of Blithe Hollow Community College. As Neil parked the car, something suddenly came over Norman with a great force. He clutched his head and screamed in pain. Very quickly, images of a woman with short blue hair flashed in front of his eyes, and she looked as though she was in trouble. Something was after her, something dark and evil. Norman's eyes rolled in the back of his head when he heard her yelling for help. Suddenly, just as quick as they started, the visions had stopped. Norman gasped for air, as if all of it left his body, and turned to see his friend's shocked face.  
Norman: (Without even explaining why) We have to get to the town cemetery, tonight. (Leaps out of the car and starts running) Neil: (Smiles widely) Now that is the Norman I know. (Follows his friend at a slower pace)

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be on Coraline, so keep on reading if you what to know what happens to her. 


End file.
